This invention relates to a simple apparatus for scooping up samples of solids, particularly fine powder, granular solids, and paste-like solids such as butter and the like. The invention relates most particularly to inexpensive and disposable apparatus for use in relatively small-scale laboratory operations.
A large number of means have been devised for scooping solids over the years. Much of this art is found in classes identified in the Manual of Classification of the U.S. Patent Office such as Class 73-863 (various) 73-864 (various) and Class 141-108. Also, substantial work relating to the transport of laboratory samples, usually liquid samples, is described in Class 422-50. None of this art relates to inexpensive, nor even disposable, means for moving a wide variety of small solid samples from station to station in a laboratory environment or other environments where samples must be taken periodically as part of a quality control procedure.